


Get This Right

by erzatscarlet



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna is Queen, Elsa and Sven make a bet, F/M, Get this right (outtake song), Kristanna, Kristoff is a mess, some kristanna proposal for you, the kristanna song from Frozen 2, wondered how this scene would have played if it wasnt taken out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Inspired in the outtake song "Get This Right" from Frozen 2 (if you havent listened to it, do it. Its good)Basically the song made one shot. Kristoff wants to propose, but has troubles in doing so.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Get This Right

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say?  
> This is a 1000% self indulgent fic written while getting distracted at work xD

Get This Right  
(A Kristanna one-shot)

Kristoff was walking up and down in front of the big library windows. Beside him Sven, comfortable before the lit fireplace, followed his movements with his head. The poor guy was a nervous wreck.

"It's not her, it's me," he said to his best friend. "The timing and the setting aren't what I thought they'd be. There's probably someone better for her out there anyway. I don't know Sven. Maybe I just need some space? No, that's not it. That's so not it," the reindeer rolls his eyes and then gives him a judging stare. "Yes, yes you are right. I should just come out and say-", he stops, drawing a blank. "I should tell her-"

"Tell who what?"

Kristoff yelps (thing he would later deny), turns to the now open door to the new arrival, and trips with an ottoman. How he didn't fall on his ass, he never knew. There, at the library entrance, wearing a new 5th spirit variation dress, was Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle and, he hoped, her soon to be sister in law.

"Elsa! Hey! Weren't you in a council thing doing advisor stuff with Anna?"

"I was, yes," she says with an amused grin and walks to the bookshelves to the right, "It ended a few minutes ago, and I wanted to relax with one of my favorite books, what about you?"

"What about me? What?"

Elsa finds her book and goes sit on her favorite spot in front of the fire. "You were practicing something with Sven when I came in. You want to say something to someone. Can I ask who and what?"

Kristoff hesitates.

In one hand he wanted to figure this out on his own. On the other hand he wasn’t really proud and could use the help. And hey! Who better to help him than his darling's sister? He looks at Sven. The reindeer gives him a stern nod.

Ok. Here goes nothing. He sits on the other chair, takes a deep breath and spills it all.

"It's about Anna," he starts. "I wanna get this right, with her. I wanna thrill her in the way she deserves. I wanna blow her mind, but I'm just havin' trouble gettin' up the nerve to say all this," he makes a pause to test Elsa's reaction. The woman gently closes her book, puts it on her lap, and looks at him directly in the eye. He gulps as a drop of sweat runs down his back. Elsa really had an intense gaze.

"And what is your goal about all that? Do you have something specific in mind? What do you want with my soon to be coronated sister?" she asks. Kristoff frowns.

"You think I would have any ulterior motives?"

"We all have ulterior motives. Its a human thing - yes, 5th spirit and all Im still human - so, what's yours? What do you want?"

Kristoff stands abruptly and faces her.

"I wanna give her what she wants, I wanna be the man she choose, I wanna sweep her off her feet, without puking on her shoes, I wanna-"

"I get the picture," she interrupts him before he says something more he'll later regret. "So, if I’m getting this right, you want to propose to my sister?" by answer, Kristoff takes a ring from his pocket and shows it to her. Elsa takes it and sees it by the firelight.

"It's an exquisite work!" she commends. "The stone, where did you-?"

"The trolls," he answers. "Its a rare find, but I’ve seen it before and couldnt fathom any other stone for her. It just screams Anna, doesn’t it?"

"It really does," she agrees. "Kristoff, you really know her and understand her. You don't need flashy words or actions. Just tell her in a simple way."

"But she is a Queen now!" he starts pacing again, hands on his hair. "I want to give her a great gesture. Not like she didn’t deserve it before, no, she always did. Queen or not. I mean..."

"Easy, I understand what you mean," Elsa calms him down. "How about a candle light dinner? Maybe you'll do better in the candlelight. Setting the romantic mood?"

"Yes! Simple but romantic. The two of us, no interruptions, then I get on one knee and she says yes!" his happy look turns suddenly to panic. "she'll say yes, wont she?"

"I’m pretty sure she will, but you'll never know if you don’t ask."

He takes a deep breath and nods, determination on his face.

"I gotta get this right," he runs from the library, a plan already taking form in his mind.

Elsa chuckles shaking her head. She still hadn’t admitted it to Anna, but Kristoff's presence on their lives was one of the reasons she was able to make the decision of leaving. Knowing she would have him. That she wouldn’t be alone. That his love for her was true.

She feels Sven nudging at her hand.

"What's wrong Sven?" he nudges her fist again and, puzzled, she opens it. A ring falls to the carpeted floor. Spirit and reindeer look at it and then at each other. "Well... that might be a problem," Sven looks at her like saying 'you think?'. "Oh stop it you, it wasn’t on purpose!" she picks up the ring. It really was beautiful, she should look for Kristoff now and give it back... or...

"Hey, Sven? What do you think about a bet?" The reindeer looks curiously at her. "I say Kristoff wont propose, Anna will do it first," Sven points to the ring. "If he gets the mood right, does the speech, and get down on one knee, he'll propose ring or not. So, what do you say?" he looks unamused. "Tell you what, if you win I'll give you a month supply of Northoldra reindeer treats," that gets Sven's attention. "But, if I win, you have to babysit Gale, Bruni, and Nokk when I’m busy during my Arendelle visits."

Sven thinks about it. Was it worth it? He trusted Kristoff and he could get those tasty treats. Yes, no way his best friend could blow this up.

He offers his hove and shakes Elsa's hand.

It was on.

///

Candle light dinner 101: make sure all flammables are a safe distance from the fire. That includes drapes, wall decorations, and the flowers Kai had helped him gather from the garden.

"No, no, no, stay right where you are. I'll put out the fire, my love."

A pretty bouquet gone to waste.

Ok. No harm done. The dinner was still fresh and he had Anna's favorite chocolate dessert. He just needed to keep cool. He was going to make her swoon, gonna rock her with his righteous romance.

They eat, they chat, they laugh, he sets a mood, but the closer the dinner came to a close and the closer his proposal moment came the more nervous he got and couldn't stop sweatin' through the seat of his pants. Why do these romance things had to be so... so... difficult?

"Are you okay?" asks Anna, putting her half finished chocolate pudding to the side. "You look a little flushed and you didn’t eat much of your dinner. You also haven’t talked that much the whole night. Are you sick?"

So, maybe, the evening wasn't going as well as he thought it was. Ok, he still had time to save it. And nothing saved an evening like proposing to the love of your life.

"Yes," it came out high pitched. He clears his throat and tries again. "I mean, no. I’m not sick," he stands up and walks slowly around the table to Anna. "You see, I had planned to read you a poem or play a little lute by the candle light but I decided on a different thing," he puts his hand inside his pocket and pales.

No ring. He lost the ring. Where could he... Elsa... He gave it to Elsa and didn’t take it back!

"Oh shoot!" he slaps his forehead strong enough to startle Anna. He panics. He needed to go somewhere and reassess. "So this went very well, good night," he runs. He so didn't get that right.

"Kristoff, it's okay, come back!" she calls him. When he doesn’t stop, she pursues. It doesn’t take her long. She knew these halls better than anyone and she also knew Kristoff better than anyone. She knew where he would be running to.

The stables.

She opens Sven's stall and... finds it empty.

That was weird. She follows her footsteps back into the castle. Where would he be? Kristoff was definitely NOT acting like himself tonight. She needed to talk to someone. She needed her sister.

///

Anna arrives at her sister's room and its surprised to find the door ajar. She tiptoes to it, opens a little wider and peaks in.

Kristoff is there, sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed, looking down at something in his hand. Elsa was standing in front of him leaning on her dresser, arms crossed. Sven was also there by Kristoff's feet, like a puppy, head over his knees. The scene looked quite tense.

"I've never been in love before, Elsa. And even if we've been together these last three years I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been too worldly in how to woe a lady, less a Queen like her."

"That's where you are wrong, Kristoff," answers Elsa. "Believe me, you already wowed her. She is completely wowed," Anna blushes. Elsa wasn’t wrong there. "And so are you. You are so under her spell its actually quite adorable to see."

"Then why I'm freezing up? Why I'm blowing it? What happened tonight was so not what I meant to do, Elsa," Kristoff walks to the full mirror on the wall and stands tall in front of it. "I know how crazy lucky I am to love her. She's so gorgeous, funny, brave, brilliant," Kristoff catches Anna's reflection and turns around. Not missing a beat he continues. "So beautiful, won't-give-up-on-anyone you."

Anna cant help it. She walks into the room, hand over her heart mouthing an "oh". Elsa turns, surprised, but slowly slides to a corner to give them some room. Sven goes with her.

"I wanna get this right, Anna, I wanna love you in the best way I can. Man! I even wanna make you cry - in a good way, Elsa, stop looking at me like that - by proving I can be your perfect man," he pauses to take a deep breath.

"Kristoff-"

"No, let me finish now or I'll never be able to say all I want to say," another deep breath. "I planned many things. Like writing it in the sky with Gale's help, or maybe just to get down on one knee and make it simple. I even planned to really try to be the opposite of me," he sighs. "But, Anna, I did it all wrong today. Look, I swear to you I will love you with all my might. You can bet anything in this world that I got that part right."

"I know. You don’t need to prove or swear anything, I know," she says and he smiles.

"Anyways, the mood is all gone now and I wanted to surprise you and definitely didn't want this to happen in front of your sister, less in her room, so maybe we should do this on some other night," he starts to walk out, saying his goodnight to Elsa and calling Sven over. He doesn’t get far. Two steps in and Anna was grabbing his arm, pulling him back to face her.

"Wait!" like she was gonna let things ending like this. "You had your piece, now its my turn! Lord Kristoff of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

Silence. Stunned silence. Then...

"You got that right, baby," Kristoff closes the gap between them, lifts her and twirls, and then kisses her with all he has. "Yes, Queen Anna of Arendelle, I'll marry you. I'm gonna thrill you in the way you deserve."

"We're gonna get this right, darling," says Anna, hands on either side of his face. "As long as we're together, we won't lose our nerve."

"I promise I'm gonna be the man you want"

"Well, guess what? You already are."

"Then I’m gonna make your life so good," he laughs.

"You're doing pretty good so far," she answers and kisses him again. Both ignoring the world around them.

"Well, hard part over, right Sven?" she pats his head. The reindeer nods to Elsa, tears on his eyes. "Now they just need to hold each other tight and all will be perfect."

She keeps looking at them, longing in her eyes, thinking of that someone who waited for her back in the woods. Honeymaren would love to hear how they got this right.

And talking about that...

"By the way, Sven?" he looks up at her with a dopey smile. "You do realize I won, right?" cue stunned reindeer silence. “We’ll talk later,” for now it was of more importance to congratulate the ones who got it all right.

  
END.


End file.
